Tú y yo volvemos al amor
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Nunca es demasiado tarde para buscar otra oportunidad en el amor, sobre todo si es el amor de tu vida. Fic escrito a dueto y dedicado a Jun Misugi.
1. Triste comienzo

**Tú y yo volvemos al amor.**

**_Este fic fue escrito a partes iguales por Lily de Wakabayashi y Samael Bene Elohim/Liesl Von Kaulitz/Izzy Meadows, en el periodo comprendido entre los años 2005 a 2007. Este fic fue eliminado de mi cuenta y tras un acuerdo verbal con Izzy se volverá a publicar tal y como fue escrito en aquella época, realizando algunas modificaciones pertinentes y conservando la mayoría de los comentarios originales escritos por sus autoras al momento de ser publicado por primera vez. Publicado con el título original de "_Tal vez: Tú y yo volvemos al amor_", se decidió reducir el nombre a simplemente "_Tú y yo volvemos al amor_", por considerar que el original está demasiado largo._**

**Capítulo primero. Triste comienzo.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

**  
_Tokio, Japón._**

Mañana clara y soleada en el bello Tokio. Jun Misugi despierta en su lujosa mansión y suspira. Otro día más, el cual promete ser maravilloso como todos. Desde que se curó de su problema del corazón, Jun siente que cada día en que tiene la oportunidad de vivir es un milagro.

Ese día la Selección Japonesa se reuniría, como parte de una preparación que tendrían para el Mundial que se aproximaba. Jun se levantó de la cama y después de darse un largo baño, salió de mansión y se enfiló rumbo al campo de entrenamiento. Allí se encontró con los compañeros de siempre: Taro Misaki que acaba de regresar de Francia, Genzo Wakabayashi quien había volado directamente desde Alemania (bueno, no fue él quien voló, sino el avión en el que se vino), Tsubasa Ozhora que había llegado desde Brasil, Hikaru Matsuyama quien no había tenido que atravesar medio planeta sino nada más medio Japón, Kojiro Hyuga, Ken Wakashimazu y el resto. Jun los saludó a todos con la cordialidad de siempre.

- Buenos días a todos.- saludó Misugi.- Gusto en verlos.

- Igualmente, Misugi.- contestó Genzo, cortésmente.

- Tanto tiempo.- saludó Misaki.

- ¿Y qué tal vas con tu operación? ¿Ya no tienes molestias?.- inquirió Tsubasa, algo preocupado.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias, Tsubasa.- Misugi sonrió.- Ya estoy completamente recuperado.

Misugi rió para sus adentros. A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios años desde la operación que le salvó la vida y que le permitió el volver a jugar fútbol, Tsubasa siempre seguía preguntando por la salud de Jun cada vez que se veían. Éste no sabía si se debía a que Tsubasa era más que despistado o porque se preocupada demasiado por sus compañeros. El entrenamiento, como siempre, transcurrió sin grandes novedades. Al final del día varios de los integrantes de la selección querían reunirse para ponerse al tanto de lo ocurrido en sus vidas.

- Vamos, que tenemos años de no vernos.- decía Teppei Kisugi.- Será divertido el ponernos al corriente.

- Lo siento, pero yo ya tengo planes.- respondió Genzo, muy serio.

- ¿En serio? ¡Pero si acabas de llegar a Japón! ¿Cómo es que ya hiciste planes tan pronto?.- inquirió Mamoru Izawa, sorprendido.

- Le prometí a mi novia que la llevaría al acuario de Tokio.- contestó Genzo, como si nada.

- ¡¡¿¿TU NOVIA??!!.- gritaron todos, muy asombrados. Nadie se esperaba eso.

- Sí, mi novia.- reafirmó Genzo, quien esbozó una sonrisa de picardía.- Y como verán, no puedo dejarla plantada o me la cobrará...

- ¡A ver, a ver, explica eso!.- exigió Misaki.

- No hay nada que explicar, es solo que Lily es muy temperamental a veces y si la dejo colgada pues luego no querrá hacer menos frías mis noches... .- Genzo soltó la carcajada.

- ¡No hablo de eso!.- Misaki también rió, al igual que el resto del equipo.- Aunque... ¿Con que te hace más calientes tus noches, eh? En fin... ¿Cómo es que te conseguiste una novia tan pronto?  
- Bueno, ya tengo más de 5 meses con ella. Se vino conmigo desde Hamburgo.- Genzo se agarró la visera de su gorra roja al tiempo que cerraba un ojo.- La conocí en Alemania. Ella estaba de vacaciones visitando a una prima y la conocí casualmente en una fiesta de una de las amigas de Schneider. Debo reconocer que lo nuestro fue algo instantáneo. Y lo que son las cosas, ella viene de intercambio a la Universidad de Tokio y el día que tenía planeado llegar a Japón coincidía con mi regreso. Hasta pensé que el destino tuvo que ver en esto...

- ¡Jajaja, no lo puedo creer!.- Ishizaki rió cual mono con banana.- ¡El gran Genzo Wakabayashi ha caído finalmente!

- Quizás.- Genzo volvió a sonreír levemente.

- Muy buenas tardes a todos.- saludó en esos momentos una chica latina de largo cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta las caderas y unos profundos ojos negros.- Espero no interrumpir...

- Precisamente hablábamos de ti, princesa.- Genzo sonrió y le tendió una mano a la chica. Ésta la tomó y se acercó al portero para darle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca.- Muchachos, ella es Lily Del Valle, mi novia.

- Es un placer.- Lily hizo una graciosa reverencia al estilo japonés.- Mucho gusto.

- Igualmente, señorita.- los japoneses correspondieron con otra reverencia.

- Genzo nos dijo que estudiarás en la Universidad de Tokio.- dijo Tsubasa.- ¿Qué estudiarás?

- Medicina.- respondió Lily, sonriente.- Quiero ser especialista en Medicina Deportiva.

- Para que sea mi doctora particular.- Genzo sonrió.

- ¿Y no nos darás consultas gratis?.- preguntaron Urabe e Ishizaki.- Con una doctora como tú bien podríamos lastimarnos más seguido...

- ¡Ey! ¡Cuidado con lo que dicen a mi novia!.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- ¡Ni siquiera se esperan a que yo no esté presente!

Todos volvieron a reír. Lily y Genzo no tardaron en despedirse y marcharse, ya que después del acuario la pareja iría al cine y a cenar.

- Bueno, uno menos.- suspiró Kisugi.- ¿Alguien viene o no?

- Yo quisiera ir, pero también estaré ocupado.- comentó Matsuyama.- Le prometí a Samael que la ayudaría a componer su teclado.

- Uh, no sabía que la Señorita Excéntrica ya había regresado de a donde quiera que se hubiese ido.- murmuró alguien, sin que Hikaru pudiese identificar de quién se trataba.

- No la llamen así.- gruñó Matsuyama.- Ella no es excéntrica, solo diferente. Y muchos de ustedes ya quisieran tener su individualidad y su valentía para atreverse a ser ella misma aun cuando desafíe a todas las normas.

- Ya, no te enojes.- pidió Jun.- No hagas caso.

Todos sabían que Matsuyama siempre se ponía muy sensible cuando alguien hablaba mal de la chica llamada Samael Nieminen, una joven a quien él había conocido un par de años atrás.

- Bueno, ya son dos los caídos en batalla.- comentó Kisugi, más decaído.- ¿Alguien más tiene cita con algún látigo?

- Yo ni a cinturón de cuero llego.- suspiró Ishizaki.- Así que yo voy contigo.

- ¿Y a mí qué me va a interesar el saber de tu vida? ¡Te veo casi todos los días!.- exclamó Kisugi.

Misugi se distrajo, ya que en esos momentos se dirigían hacia ellos un grupo de chicas ya bastante conocidas por todos ellos: Sanae Nakazawa, Kumi Sugimoto, Yukari Nishimoto y... Yayoi Aoba...

Yayoi. Misugi siempre se sentía mal cada vez que la veía... Durante mucho tiempo ella fue su fuente de inspiración, su remanso de ternura, su luz de esperanza... Pero él no había sabido decírselo... Ni tampoco dárselo a entender... Yayoi siempre había estado con él, apoyándolo, desde que ambos eran unos niños. Ella lo cuidaba y lo protegía con tanto amor que Jun no pudo evitar enamorarse de su tierna manera de ser. Lo acompañó durante los preparativos para la cirugía, estuvo esperando pacientemente en la sala reservada para los familiares de los pacientes, lo apoyó durante la larga convalecencia... ¿Y él como le había pagado? Con la más fría indiferencia...

Jun se sentía muy mal por haber sido tan idiota, pero fueron demasiadas cosas para él. La cirugía que lo curó fue algo muy grande y fuerte y Misugi no pudo afrontarlo todo de una vez. O bueno, sí pudo hacerlo pero eso le impidió el que pudiera concentrarse en algo más, incluyendo a Yayoi Aoba. Y por supuesto, esa indiferencia tendría sus consecuencias... Con el tiempo, Yayoi se cansó de esperar. Dejó de desear que Jun se fijara en ella y comenzó a frecuentar a otras personas. Claro, Jun siempre tendría un sitio especial en su corazón pero ella ya no esperaba que él buscara algo más de ella...

Una radio cercana comenzó a tocar una canción. Cada vez que Jun la escuchaba inevitablemente pensaba en Yayoi. Se trataba de "Tal vez", una canción interpretada por Ricky Martin.

No importó cuántas veces Misugi lo intentó, Yayoi no volvió a ser la misma de antes...

- Muchachos, lo hicieron muy bien.- dijo Sanae.- Si siguen así ganaremos el Mundial.  
- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?.- comentó Ishizaki.- ¡Si somos los mejores!  
- De los demás no lo dudo, pero de ti... .- Kumi elevó sus ojos al cielo.  
- ¡Oye!.- gruñó Ishizaki. Todos rieron pero Yukari le lanzó una mirada muy poco agradable a Kumi.  
- Jugaste bien, Misugi-san.- comentó Yayoi, tan dulce y sonriente.  
- Gracias, Yayoi.- murmuró Misugi.- ¿Cómo has estado tú?  
- Bien, como siempre, gracias.- Yayoi se encogió de hombros.  
- Me da gusto. Estaba pensando... ¿No quieres ir a tomar un helado o algo similar?.- preguntó Misugi, un tanto esperanzado.  
- Gracias, pero estaré ocupada.- respondió ella.- Tengo pendientes por hacer, de la universidad.  
- Claro... Bueno, será en otra ocasión... .- Misugi trató de restarle importancia al asunto.

Yayoi siempre ponía de excusa la universidad. Ella estaba estudiando enfermería y cada vez que no quería salir con alguien ponía de pretexto sus miles de labores, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Jun Misugi. Aunque la verdad era que ella tenía miedo de volver a sentirse rechazada por él... Lo más raro del caso era que Yayoi se sentía culpable de la reacción de Misugi... Ella siempre creyó que no le había dado suficiente apoyo a Jun cuando más lo necesitaba... Y que debido a eso él la rechazó...

Yayoi se disculpó con todos, diciendo que tenía que marcharse para hacer sus prácticas de enfermería en el hospital. Jun la miró irse, con mucha tristeza en su corazón. Pero justo cuando él desvió la mirada, ella volteó a verlo y le dirigió la misma mirada de melancolía...

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas:**

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Samael Nieminen es un personaje creado por Samael Bene Elohim.


	2. No abandones

**Capítulo segundo: No abandones.- por Samael Bene Elohim.**

- ¿Entonces? ¿Lo vas a intentar?.- preguntó Matsuyama en tono esperanzado.  
- ¿Esperabas otra cosa?.- preguntó a su vez Samael.

- Matsuyama suspiró. Aquella manía de su amiga, de no responder a las preguntas más que con otra pregunta, lo ponía nervioso y al mismo tiempo le divertía.

- Creo que esto ya está.- dijo ignorando casi por completo la "respuesta" de Samael.  
- Voy a probar.

Los dedos largos y delgados de la chica acariciaron las teclas haciendo sonar una pieza de Sibelius. El joven sonrió. Inevitablemente volvía a sus tiempos allá en su media patria, el país natal de su padre, donde había pasado tres meses conviviendo con la naturaleza. La pieza era el poema sinfónico Finlandia.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora que estás tocando me ha venido a la mente un asunto un poco preocupante.- dijo él.  
- ¿De qué se trata?  
- Misugi.- murmuró Matsuyama-. No sé, hacía mucho que no lo veía, es cierto, pero está como cambiado.  
- ¿Cambiado en qué sentido?.- preguntó Samael sin dejar de tocar.  
- No sé, está diferente. No es que yo sea especialmente perceptivo…  
- En efecto, no lo eres…

Hikaru la miró feo.

- Al contrario que tú. ¡Pero no me interrumpas!.- la amonestó-. Quiero decir, que si hasta yo lo he notado, es que algo hay.  
- Supongo.- La joven se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y con qué tiene que ver?

Él bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado y admitió que aún no lo sabía. Samael terminó de tocar y esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Como tú has dicho, no eres especialmente perceptivo.  
- ¡No te burles de mí!.- se quejó él-. Ay, tengo otra noticia.  
- ¿Otra más? Si apenas has estado con tus compañeros.- se sorprendió Samael.  
- ¡Pues tengo una noticia! ¡Genzo tiene novia!

Ella bajó la mirada y la clavó en el teclado que tenía delante. No estaba impresionada en absoluto: sabía que Genzo Wakabayashi tenía muchas chicas entre las que elegir una novia. Lo que a ella le preocupaba, o más bien molestaba, era otra cosa.

- ¿Y cómo es ella?.- preguntó.  
- Latina. Un poco alta, de cabello castaño largo, con unos ojos increíbles… Se parecen un poco a los tuyos. Al menos en el color.- dijo Matsuyama-. Es una belleza. Si hubieras visto a Urabe y a Ishizaki casi babeando detrás de ella, te habrías reído. Además estaba Genzo delante y se puso muy celoso.- Se rió.  
- Así que una belleza latina. Mira tú a Wakabayashi, y parecía tonto cuando lo compramos. ¿Y ella cómo se llama?  
- Espera, que no lo recuerdo… Era… Ah, sí, Lily. Lily Del Valle.  
- Bonito nombre.- opinó Samael.

Él asintió. Estudió a su amiga: era alta, de cabello negro corto con un peinado extraño, ojos negros y volcánicos, y demasiado delgada. No había cambiado mucho en los tres meses que había pasado en Finlandia.

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?.- preguntó de pronto.  
- ¿Adónde?  
- Con mis compañeros de la selección. Es que hace mucho que no nos vemos, y me apetece pasar un rato con ellos. ¿Quieres venir?  
- ¿Y por qué no vas tú solo? Después de todo, no agrado a la mayoría de tus compañeros, ni ellos me agradan a mí.

Hikaru puso cara de súplica, que le salía muy bien.

- Por favor… Te prometí que pasaría la tarde contigo, ¿no? Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo.  
- Pero yo no quiero ir, y no me mires así. No estoy dispuesta a pasar ni un minuto con gente que no entiende mis puntos de vista y ni siquiera intenta hacerlo.  
- Estará Misugi.- mencionó Matsuyama. Jun Misugi era uno de los pocos elegidos en la selección que no se llevaba con Samael como el perro y el gato.  
- ¿Y a mí qué me importa eso?

Él insistió, y le insistió tanto que ella acabó aceptando, de muy mala gana, eso sí. Así, buscaron a los miembros de la selección. No les costó mucho encontrarlos. Estaban en una cafetería, con Sanae, Yukari y Kumi.

- ¡Ey, Matsuyama! ¡Al final viniste!.- se alegró Kisugi.  
- Sí, pero no viene solo.- le hizo notar Ishizaki, y de forma fría saludó a Samael.  
- Buenas tardes, Nieminen-san.- dijo Jun en un tono melancólico que la chica medio finlandesa captó en décimas de segundo.

Ella hizo una reverencia al estilo japonés, sin decir palabra. Los chicos de la selección les hicieron sitio a ella y a Matsuyama, y pronto estuvieron hablando de sus novedades en general. Daba la impresión de que algunos (léase: Urabe, Ishizaki y el "trío Shutetsu") se esforzaban por ser amables con Samael. No les agradaba, pero por alguna razón les infundía respeto, y a veces incluso miedo.

- Falta Wakabayashi.- observó la joven dando una mirada circular.  
- Tenía planes con su novia.- explicó Sanae mirando disimuladamente a Tsubasa.  
- Ah, claro. Debí haberlo supuesto.  
- ¿Sabías lo de la novia?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Ella sólo señaló a Hikaru, sentado a su lado.

- Ah, no la soporto.- susurró Ishizaki-. Es rara a morir y encima no se altera por nada.  
- Ten cuidado con ella, que lo oye todo.- le dijo Misugi en el mismo tono.  
- Eso no es cierto, no lo oigo todo.- dijo Samael con un dejo ligeramente divertido-. A tu compañero lo he oído perfectamente, pero no lo oigo todo.

Ishizaki la fulminó con la mirada, pero los demás se rieron. Era como un chiste. Aunque la chica fuera algo amargada, a veces les hacía reír.

Jun miró a la puerta. Aunque en su interior ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, esperaba que Yayoi apareciera en cualquier momento, a pesar de sus pendientes de la universidad. Se preguntó si sería verdad que tenía tanto que hacer. A veces le daba la impresión de que ella lo evitaba… aunque… tal vez se lo había buscado.

- Oye, ¿qué te pasa?.- le preguntó Izawa con absoluta falta de tacto.  
- Nada, no te preocupes.  
- ¿Seguro?  
- ¡Sí, seguro!

Todos lo estaban mirando, permitiéndose el lujo de no creer en sus palabras.

- Chicos, no se preocupen, de verdad que no pasa nada.- insistió.  
- ¿A quién pretendes engañar? ¿Nos estás tomando por tontos, Misugi?.- espetó Samael con una voz extraordinariamente helada-. Si no quieres decir qué te pasa, no lo digas, pero no nos mientas diciendo que "nada".  
- Ya no recordaba que no se te puede engañar en estas cuestiones.- suspiró Misugi.  
- Cuéntanoslo, somos tus amigos.- lo animó Taro.

Jun guardó silencio y volvió a mirar a la puerta.

- ¿Por qué miras la puerta?.- preguntó Tsubasa.  
- ¿Estaba mirando a la puerta?.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Misugi.  
- Sí. ¿Esperas a alguien?  
- Sí… digo, no…  
- No has llegado a la lección de que "sí" y "no" son dos conceptos incompatibles, ¿verdad?.- se burló Hyuga con más simpatía que sarcasmo en la voz.  
- Graciosito.  
- Es por Aoba, ¿no?.- preguntó Samael a Jun con voz tenue.

Él la miró, sinceramente sorprendido. En realidad sabía que la joven era perceptiva, pero nunca había pensado que pudiera leer sus sentimientos de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo.

- No me tomes por tonta, Misugi.- susurró ella con una de aquellas sonrisas que tan poco prodigaba-. No puedo decir que te conozca bien, pero en cuestión de sentimientos tristes o melancólicos, poca gente sabe más que yo.  
- No eres muy modesta que digamos.  
- No. Porque es verdad.  
- ¡Cuéntanos, Jun!.- insistió Ishizaki-. ¡Cuéntanos tus penas!  
- Sabes que aunque un problema no tenga solución, hablarlo con alguien siempre alivia. ¿Por qué no quieres hablarlo?.- dijo Kumi suavemente.  
- ¡Bueno, chicos! Si no le dejan hablar, ¿cómo quieren que lo haga?.- saltó Yukari con toda la razón.

Misugi sonrió tristemente.

- No se puede estar tan melancólico justo en el día de nuestro reencuentro.- dijo Urabe taxativamente-. Cuéntanoslo todo, tal vez podamos ayudarte.  
- No creo que puedan.  
- Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.- sentenció Misaki.  
- Ah, tendría que estar aquí Wakabayashi, que tiene un poco más de tacto y de sentido común que ustedes.- les lanzó Samael-. ¿No quiere decirles nada? Pues no me sorprende, muchos de ustedes no saben callarse la boca cuando deberían…

La mayoría del equipo la miró con ganas de asesinarla, pero eso a ella no le importó en absoluto: había logrado que la sonrisa de Misugi fuera un poco más alegre.

- ¿Llamamos a Genzo para que se nos una?.- Kisugi captó al vuelo la idea de la chica.  
- No vendrá.- dijo Tsubasa con pesimismo-. Te recuerdo que después del acuario tenían pensado ir al cine y a cenar.  
- Podríamos ir todos.- sugirió Kisugi.  
- ¿Nunca has oído la frase "Dos son compañía y tres son multitud"?.- mencionó Matsuyama-. ¿Crees que si hubieran querido quedarse con ustedes no lo habrían hecho?  
- Pues tú viniste.

Hikaru se echó a reír.

- Yo no estaba con mi novia.- repuso-. Sino con una amiga a la que ustedes, puestos a criticar, no están tratando muy bien, salvo honrosas excepciones.  
- ¡Oye, yo no estoy tratando mal a nadie!.- se metió Wakashimazu.  
- ¿Y quién habló de ti?

Samael posó una mano fría en el hombro de Matsuyama.

- Déjalo, si en realidad da igual. Sabía que no era una buena idea venir.  
- Ahora no te hagas la víctima.- la abordó Hajime Taki.  
- ¿Hacerme la víctima? ¿Qué utilidad tiene eso? Nunca he sido una víctima, y menos de cualquiera de ustedes; tendrán que aprender mucho para que eso llegue a ocurrir algún día.- contraatacó ella.  
- No empecemos.- pidió Misugi.  
- Yo nunca empiezo las peleas.- replicó Samael-. Pero se me da muy bien terminarlas.

Jun apoyó la frente en su mano abierta. Se veía bastante decaído.

- Me estás preocupando, ¿seguro que estás bien?.-le preguntó Tsubasa.  
- ¿Sabes qué? Que no. No estoy nada bien. Pero no quiero cargarles a ustedes con mis problemas.

Misugi se puso en pie y salió del local. Los demás se miraron unos a otros, sorprendidos.

Fuera, Jun se sentó en el suelo, recargado en la pared. Normalmente no se sentía "tan" mal respecto a Yayoi, pero por alguna razón aquella canción lo había hecho sentir más melancolía que de costumbre. Quería recuperarla, pero ella no lo hacía nada fácil…

Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo. Justo entonces una voz tenue comenzó a cantar junto a él.

Levantó la mirada. Era Samael. Jun no dijo nada. La voz de Samael parecía muy normal cuando hablaba, pero al cantar parecía algo diferente. Parecía mentira que una persona tan inexpresiva como aquella chica pudiera decir tanto sólo con su voz. La chica se sentó junto a él, mirando fijamente hacia delante. Él apoyó el rostro en su hombro; ella no se dio por enterada.

Jun dejó de llorar y se secó las lágrimas con las muñecas, como un koala.

- Gracias, Samael-san.- dijo en voz baja.  
- No abandones. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.- le recordó ella.  
- Oye… tú compones canciones, ¿verdad?  
- Sí, ¿por qué?  
- ¿Podrías ayudarme a escribir una?

**Fin del capítulo. **


	3. Si realmente la amas

**Capítulo 3. Si realmente la amas... .- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Yayoi llegó con tiempo de sobra al hospital. Saludó cortésmente a los guardias de seguridad y a las señoritas que hacían el aseo en el vestidor. Todos en la clínica apreciaban a Yayoi, ya que ella era una enfermera muy dulce y eficaz, trataba a los pacientes con extrema suavidad y ellos siempre se sentían mejor con el simple hecho de ver su sonrisa...

Pero Yayoi no solo había cautivado a los pacientes, también a uno que otro médico. Su más fiel "prospecto" se llamaba Soujiro Yamazaki, un estudiante de tercer año de la carrera de medicina que se había enamorado de la chica a simple vista. Soujiro bien sabía que Yayoi estaba interesada en alguien más, aunque él nunca pudo averiguar quién era. Muchas personas rumoraban que ese alguien más podía ser el Príncipe de Cristal, el jugador de fútbol Jun Misugi, pero Yayoi era tan vaga cuando hablaba de Jun que Soujiro lo descartó por completo... No se daba cuenta del error que cometía...

- ¡Hola, Yayoi!.- saludó Motoko, una de sus compañeras.- Llegaste temprano hoy.  
- Me sobró tiempo.- Yayoi se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿Qué no tenías planeado el ir al campamento de la Selección Japonesa?.- inquirió Motoko, sorprendida.- Creí que irías a ver a mi Príncipe de Cristal...  
- Sí lo vi, pero temía que se me fuera a hacer tarde, por eso no me quedé mucho rato con él.- respondió Yayoi, con una mueca de disgusto. Nunca le había gustado que Motoko llamara a Jun "su Príncipe de Cristal".  
- Ya. Al menos me hubieses traído entonces una de las gorras del guapísimo Genzo Wakabayashi... .- suspiró Motoko. A ella le gustaba media selección.  
- No lo vi, creo que ya se había marchado.- contestó Yayoi, vagamente.  
- ¡Qué lástima!

En ese momento entraron Mutsumi y Rika, las otras compañeras de Yayoi.

- ... y dicen que ella es guapísima.- decía Mutsumi.- Y que hace buena pareja con Wakabayashi...  
- ¿De qué hablan?.- quiso saber Motoko.  
- De la nueva novia de Genzo Wakabayashi.- explicó Rika.  
- ¿QUÉ COSA? ¿QUÉ WAKABAYASHI YA TIENE UNA NOVIA?.- a Motoko estuvo a punto de darle un paro cardiaco.- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!  
- Ya, no seas tan trágica.- murmuró Rika.- No es para tanto...  
- ¡Tú me hubieses echado una mano con él!.- se quejó Motoko.- ¡Después de todo es tu amigo!  
- Sí, y la chica con la que anda es mi prima.- explicó Rika, con algo de burla en la voz.  
- ¿Qué cosa?.- exclamaron Motoko y Mutsumi.  
- Sí. La nueva novia de Genzo es mi prima.- aclaró Rika.- Yo se la presenté en una fiesta en Alemania...  
- ¡Maldita traidora!.- Motoko hacía grandes pucheros.- Bien que sabías cómo me gustaba ese portero...  
- Pues sí, pero no te pusiste las pilas y el flechazo entre Genzo y Lily fue instantáneo.- Rika se encogió de hombros.  
- No sabía que Wakabayashi-san tuviese una novia.- comentó Yayoi, tranquilamente.- Aunque eso explica el por qué no lo vi a él el día de hoy...  
- Lo más seguro es que haya salido con ella.- bufó Rika.- Parecen pulmones, no pueden respirar el uno sin la otra.  
- ¡Buu! ¡Adiós a mi amor platónico!.- sollozó Motoko.- Bueno, ni modo, todavía me queda el guapo de Jun Misugi...  
- Ándale, que si no te apuras puede que te lo ganen también.- Mutsumi volteó a ver a Yayoi con picardía.- Ya te bajaron a Matsuyama y ahora también a Wakabayashi. No sea que al rato también te quiten a Misugi...  
- ¡Que la boca se te haga chicharrón.- exclamó Motoko, arrancando carcajadas por parte de Rika y Mutsumi.

La mente de Yayoi comenzó a divagar... Sabía que se había portado de una manera un tanto cortante con Jun hacía un rato, pero ella aun seguía un tanto siscada. Durante la larga convalecencia de Jun, él la trató como si ella fuera tan solo otro mueble de la habitación... Yayoi le tuvo toda la paciencia del mundo a Jun, pero tarde que temprano todos los corazones se cansan de esperar y el de Yayoi pronto encontró su límite...

Yayoi se acomodó su cofia de enfermera frente al espejo de su casillero. Curiosamente, el pequeño prendedor en forma de cruz que lucía en una de las esquinas de la cofia se lo había regalado Jun...

_-FLASH BACK- _

Yayoi estaba feliz: al fin había llegado el día en que realizaría sus prácticas en el hospital. Todas sus amigas estaban muy alegres por ella y la felicitaban... Yayoi hubiese querido que Jun también la hubiese felicitado... Sin embargo, él le dio una pequeña sorpresa que no se esperaba...

El día en que Yayoi se presentó por primera vez en el hospital, Jun estaba esperándola en la puerta. Sin decir palabra, le tendió a la chica un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel rosa y adornado con un listón rojo.

- ¿Y esto?.- preguntó ella, sorprendida.  
- Algo para desearte suerte.- Jun sonrió y se marchó sin agregar nada más.

Yayoi abrió el regalo. En un estuche de terciopelo rojo descansaba el pequeño pin de oro en forma de cruz que estaba destinado a posarse sobre su cofia...

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Yayoi suspiró. Ojalá las cosas entre ella y Jun fuesen diferentes...

- Bueno, no se les olvide que hoy entrarán también médicos nuevos.- decía Mutsumi, cuando Yayoi volvió a conectarse con la realidad.- Quizás haya alguno guapo y soltero que quiera salir con nosotras...  
- Olvídalo, yo ya le tengo echado el ojo a Tarito.- decía Rika, entre risillas nerviosas.  
- Pues a ver si te hace caso.- decía Motoko.- Porque hay muchas chicas que quieren con él: Alisse, Sakura, Mya, Zanella, Helena, Anfitrite, Rei, Lara...  
- ¡Bah! Ellas me quedan cortas.- replicó Rika.

Todas soltaron una carcajada.

- Bueno, chicas.- anunció Yayoi.- Es hora de darle la bienvenida a los nuevos médicos.

Sin embargo, Yayoi no le prestó mucha atención a los nuevos integrantes del equipo médico del hospital, pues su mente seguía pensando en Jun... Si tan solo pudiera sacárselo de la mente por tan solo 5 minutos... Mucho rato después, quizás cuatro o cinco horas más tarde, Yayoi intentaba ayudarle a un paciente que se había bajado al baño a subirse a su cama. El señor era ya una persona mayor y tenía una lesión en un pie, de manera que el procedimiento era algo difícil.

- Permítanme ayudarles.- dijo una suave voz de mujer en esos momentos.

Una linda chica de larga cabellera castaña ayudó al paciente a subir sus piernas a la cama, de manera que a Yayoi ya no le costó trabajo el acostarle el tronco y la cabeza.

- Listo.- dijo la chica, quien llevaba puesta una bata de médico.  
- Gracias, señoritas.- respondió el paciente.  
- Muchas gracias, doctora.- le dijo Yayoi a la chica.  
- No hay de qué.- la muchacha sonrió.- Me llamo Lily Del Valle, mucho gusto, soy nueva aquí.  
- Yo soy Yayoi Aoba, pasante de enfermería.- respondió Yayoi, sonriente.- Bienvenida.  
- ¿Tú eres compañera de mi prima? Se llama Rika Ozawa.- inquirió Lily.  
- ¡Ah! ¿Tú eres la novia de Wakabayashi?.- Yayoi soltó lo que pensaba sin querer.  
- Sí. ¿Lo conoces?.- ahora Lily estaba sorprendida.  
- Más o menos. Es compañero de la selección de un... Un amigo mío....- Yayoi titubeó.  
- ¿Solo un amigo?.- Lily había captado el titubeo de Yayoi.  
- Sí. Solo eso.- Yayoi suspiró, algo triste.

* * *

Misugi miraba algo aburrido cómo Ishizaki hacía sus monadas mientras los demás festejaban. La verdad era que no quería estar ahí pero Jun sabía que si se marchaba a su casa se pondría a pensar en Yayoi... Era inevitable... Al poco rato Samael optó por marcharse, ya que ella no se sentía bienvenida.

- Hikaru, me retiro.- anunció la joven.- Nos veremos después.  
- Te acompaño a tu casa.- ofreció Matsuyama.  
- No. Mejor quédate aquí, con tus amigos.- Samael le imprimió un toque de burla a esta última palabra.- Nos vemos mañana.

Y Samael se marchó sin esperar a que Hikaru reaccionara.

- Miren, ya la señorita Excéntrica abandonó a Matsuyama.- murmuró alguien.  
- Si Matsuyama los escucha llamar así a Samael los va a colgar y no precisamente de los pies.- advirtió Misugi, en voz baja.  
- ¡Bu!.- bufó Hikaru en esos momentos.- Me dejó colgado como menso...  
- De eso yo tengo la culpa.- se disculpó Misugi.- Samael me estaba ayudando con ciertos problemas sentimentales... Creo que no le pareció que la importunara tanto...  
- ¿La Princesa del Hielo como celestina? ¡Quién lo diría!.- Hikaru soltó una alegre carcajada.

Jun sonrió. Él no entendía cómo era que la vida había juntado a dos personas tan diferentes como Hikaru y Samael, pero en fin, eso a él no le importaba. Hikaru se veía feliz y Samael era una buena persona, en el fondo. Incluso Jun los llegó a envidiar por mucho tiempo...

- No te ofendas, pero la chica es algo rara.- comentó Misugi.  
- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?.- Matsuyama se encogió de hombros.

Al poco rato entró Genzo Wakabayashi, sorpresivamente solo. Se veía de mal humor.

- ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Ishizaki.- ¿En dónde dejaste a la belleza que tienes por novia?  
- La llamaron del hospital.- gruñó Genzo.- Tenía que presentarse hoy sin falta al turno nocturno... Nos arruinaron la noche.  
- Mala suerte, compañero.- dijo Matsuyama.- Así es la vida.  
- Y por lo visto no fui el único despreciado.- Genzo sonrió con algo de sarcasmo.- ¿En dónde está Samael?  
- También tuvo que irse.- Matsuyama volvió a encogerse de hombros.  
- Uhm...  
- Al menos ustedes tienen a quien esperar.- musitó Jun, algo melancólico.- Al menos ustedes tienen a alguien que los puede dejar colgados.  
- No es nada agradable, te lo aseguro.- bufó Genzo.- ¿Y por qué hablas como si nunca en tu vida te fueses a encontrar a alguien que trate de gobernar cada uno de tus pasos?  
- No creo que a tu novia le agrade escuchar eso.- comentó Matsuyama, divertido.  
- Ten por seguro que Lily me colgará si se entera.- Genzo sonrió.- Pero es la verdad. ¿Y qué pasó con Yayoi? ¿Ya tan pronto te diste por vencido?  
- ¿Cómo sabes que... ?.- Jun se atragantó con el refresco.  
- ¡Ja! Por favor. Si era de lo más obvio... Como lo de Tsubasa y Anego o lo de Ishizaki y Nishimoto... .- se burló Genzo.  
- ¡Cállate!.- se quejó Ishizaki, coloradísimo.  
- ¿Pero qué de plano ya está todo perdido?.- preguntó Hikaru.- ¿De plano ella ya te mandó a volar?  
- Casi, casi.- suspiró Jun.- Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan idiota... Si tan solo la hubiese comprendido... Si tan solo hubiese sabido cómo amarla...  
- To really love a woman, to understand her, you gotta know her deep inside.- canturreó Hikaru.  
- Claro. Para ti es fácil decirlo... .- gruñó Jun.

Genzo continuó cantando, entre dientes, la canción que Hikaru había comenzado.

- Vaya, nunca me imaginé que ustedes dos me fuesen a dar consejos de amor.- musitó Jun, algo divertido.- Bueno, de Matsuyama me lo esperaba pero no de Wakabayashi...

Genzo siguió tarareando, sin hacer mucho caso de su comentario.

- Te pegó fuerte, Wakabayashi.- se burló Misaki, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado escuchando la conversación.  
- ¿Lily? Por supuesto.- Genzo sonrió.- Estoy clavadísimo, para qué negarlo.

Hikaru cantaba las frases que Genzo omitía.

- Válgame. El club de los Cursis Enamorados.- Taro soltó la carcajada.  
- Es mejor que pertenecer al Club de los Corazones Rotos... .- replicó Genzo.  
- Touché.- contestó Taro.  
- Ya, en serio, Misugi.- dijo Matsuyama con seriedad.- Si en verdad sigues amando a Yayoi deberías de decírselo... Pero no te conformes con decirle que la quieres. Tienes que hacerle sentir que ella lo es todo en tu vida... Antes de que ella encuentre a alguien más que se lo diga...  
- Y mira que siendo la señorita Aoba tan linda como es, quizás no pase mucho tiempo para que eso ocurra.- sentenció Genzo.

"No lo permitiré", pensó Jun.


	4. Si nada más importa

**Capítulo cuarto: Si nada más importa.- por Samael Bene Elohim/Izzy Meadows.**

- Aún no acabo de entenderlo.- dijo Genzo.  
- ¿El qué?.- preguntó Urabe.  
- ¡Nada! ¡Asuntos nuestros!

Urabe lo miró mal.

- Nunca te fías de mí.- protestó.  
Me pregunto por qué.- saltó Matsuyama sarcásticamente.

Los demás, exceptuando por supuesto a Urabe se echaron a reír por lo acertado del comentario. Era el tipo de cosas que Samael diría.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con la señorita Excéntrica.- opinó Kisugi-. Se te está pegando su sentido del humor.- pronunció las tres últimas palabras con burla.

- No quiero volver a oírte llamar a Samael "señorita Excéntrica".- dijo Hikaru en tono de amenaza velada.

- Bueno, es que es rara.- lo justificó Izawa-. Está demasiado clavada con la música, ¿no crees?

- Ya quisieras tú tener el don que ella tiene para la música.- intervino Misugi-. Y ahora, Matsuyama, ¿te importaría mucho si volvemos a atender mi problema?

- ¡Pero si ya te hemos dicho lo que tienes que hacer!.- se impacientó Genzo.

- Sí, claro. ¡Pero lo que quiero saber ahora es cómo hacerlo!

Los otros dos se miraron. Misaki se unió con una mirada curiosa.

- No esperes que ellos te saquen las castañas del fuego, Jun.- sentenció-. Hay cosas que sólo tú puedes hacer, nunca lo olvides.

- Oye, ¿y qué te dijo Samael? No la imagino dando consejos de este tipo.- dijo Hikaru.  
Me dijo que no abandonara. Que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Genzo soltó una risita.

- ¿Quién lo diría de ella? Y seguramente te cantó algo así como Aunque no te pueda ver o Fly, ¿no?.- comentó.

- No. Me cantó Sería fácil.

- Bueno, lo que cuenta es que cantó.- dijo Wakabayashi-. Izawa tiene razón, está muy clavada con ese tema.

- Sí, y para animar a la gente se las pinta solita.- se burló Taro-. No es que sea la gran felicidad esa canción, ¿no?

- Pues, lo crean o no, me animó. Y además me dio una idea….- dijo Jun pensativamente.

Sus tres compañeros lo miraron interrogantes. En realidad Misugi no sabía si iba a poner en práctica aquella idea que le había llegado al vuelo cuando escuchó cantar a Samael… pero no era en absoluto mala.

- Se me ocurrió que ella podría ayudarme a hacer una canción para Yayoi.

-

Yayoi y Lily salieron del hospital juntas tras el turno de noche.

- Entonces ese chico te gusta.- recapituló Lily, aunque Yayoi no le había dicho de quién se trataba.  
- Sí, mucho. Pero…  
- ¿Pero? ¿Hay un pero?

Yayoi suspiró.

- Sí, que él no siente nada por mí, o al menos no lo parece.- dijo en voz muy baja.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Te trata mal o algo?.- preguntó Lily algo preocupada.  
- ¡No, no…! Sólo que yo siempre he tratado de ayudarle y él…

Se quedó callada un momento. Lily no le pidió que le diera una explicación más detallada: simplemente esperó a que continuara. Pasados unos momentos en que Yayoi no decía nada, Lily la alentó suavemente:

- ¿Qué hace?  
- … Pareciera que no le importa en absoluto lo que hago por él.- murmuró Yayoi con voz rota.

La mexicana se rascó la cabeza, pensativa.

- Pues eso puede ser por dos razones: una, que de verdad no le importe en absoluto lo que haces por él, y otra, que le gustes pero no se atreva a decirte nada porque… por lo que sea.- dijo.  
- ¿Y qué hago para averiguarlo?

Lily lo pensó.

- No lo sé.- admitió con voz de derrota-. No lo sé. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por él?  
- Que cuando estoy a su lado, eso es lo único que importa, no hay nada más.

La mexicana se quedó pensativa. Ella sentía lo mismo cuando estaba con Genzo. Claro que la situación no era la misma, ni mucho menos: ella y Genzo eran novios desde hacía casi seis meses… Y Yayoi parecía haber perdido la esperanza de conseguir aquello con… con quienquiera que fuese el chico al que ella amaba.

- Y a propósito.- preguntó de forma casual-, ¿quién es?  
- ¿Quién es quién?  
- ¿Quién va a ser? ¡El chico!  
- ¡Ah! Sí, lo siento. Es… es Jun Misugi.

Llegaron junto a la casa de Yayoi. En realidad no era una casa, sino un pequeño departamento.

- ¿Quieres entrar?.- le ofreció a Lily.  
- No, gracias. Me voy a buscar a Genzo para desayunar juntos.- sonrió ella.

Se separaron. Pero Lily siguió pensando en aquel problema…

-

Pasaron unos días en los que Yayoi siguió evitando a Jun. Él se sentía mal, entre otras cosas porque sabía que, aunque la viera, seguiría notando un peso en el estómago cada vez que encontrara algo que pudiera relacionar con ella, aunque tan sólo fuera ver una "Y" escrita en alguna parte ya le hacía pensar en Yayoi. Él solía preguntarse en voz alta por qué no había sabido decirle a la joven lo que sentía por ella, pero el aire no sabía responderle. Se sentía mal por estar convencido de que la cosa ya no tenía remedio.

- Y si no tiene remedio, ¿por qué quieres dedicarle una canción?.- le preguntó Hikaru un día que ambos estaban reunidos con Samael y su teclado.  
- ¡Para que al menos sepa lo que siento!.- respondió Misugi en tono soñador.  
- Pues para eso, lo que puedes hacer es ir a buscarla y decirle "Yayoi, te amo".- opinó Samael con su pragmatismo acostumbrado.  
- ¡Qué poco romántica eres!.- le reprochó Matsuyama.

Ella se encogió de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

- Bueno, ¿qué tipo de tema quieres?.- le preguntó a Misugi.  
- Una balada.- respondió él al instante.  
- Sí, eso ya me lo imagino.- dijo la chica en tono impaciente-. ¿Qué tipo de balada?

Los dos futbolistas se miraron.

- ¿Hay varios?.- fue lo único que atinó a decir Misugi.  
- Sí. ¿No lo sabías?  
- No.  
- Eres un inculto.- y se lo dijo con un desprecio que…-. Hay baladas pop, rock, clásicas, rock-pop, punk… cada género de música tiene su género de baladas. Incluso el rap y el hip hop.  
- No sabía que había baladas rock.- dijo Misugi.  
- Las mejores. Créeme, las mejores baladas son las que componen los grupos heavy.

Matsuyama sonrió. Él ya había tenido una conversación parecida a ésta con Samael, poco después de conocerla. Misugi lo miró y después la miró a ella, un tanto sorprendido.

- No te creo.- dijo.

Samael sólo le mostró los dientes en un gesto que no tenía nada de sonrisa.

- Escucha Nothing else matters si no me crees.- replicó.  
- Bueno, dejemos este tema antes de que empiecen a aventarse cosas a la cabeza.- terció Hikaru-. Tú sólo di qué tipo de balada quieres.  
- Es que no lo sé.- confesó Jun.  
- Puede que sea buena idea que nos digas qué es lo que sientes por Yayoi. No te pido una descripción exacta, sólo una idea aproximada.- sugirió Samael.

Jun se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué sentía por Yayoi?

- Siento que estoy a su lado, no importa si estamos alejados. Que podría haber mucho más entre nosotros, que somos ella y yo y nada más importa.- dijo al final.  
- Pues si nada más importa, entonces sí la quieres.- opinó Matsuyama.

Samael se sentó, tomó una guitarra eléctrica, la enchufó y comenzó a tocar una lenta melodía. Se trataba de "Nothing else matters", interpretada por Metallica y la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres.

__- ¿Es eso lo que sientes?.- preguntó Hikaru interrumpiendo el canto de Samael.  
- Sí.- respondió Misugi sorprendido.

Samael siguió cantando y tocando. Hikaru se le unió para hacer un dúo. Ella ejecutó un solo con la guitarra, mientras Jun los miraba ora uno, ora otro y asentía con la cabeza muy sorprendido.

- Se ve que a ti también te ha dado por cantar.- se burló Misugi.  
- Oye, no seas así, al menos no desafino.- replicó Hikaru.  
- Como sea.- interrumpió Samael-. ¿Te ha gustado el tema o no?  
- Es una maravilla.- admitió Jun.  
- Pues es una balada rock.  
- ¿Podría ser lo que te pido algo parecido?  
- Mientras no lo sea demasiado.- medió Matsuyama con una sonrisa-. Porque si lo es, los acusarían de plagio.  
- Graciosito.- gruñó Misugi.

-

Genzo y Taro también se dedicaban a pensar en aquel tema. Desde que Misugi les había confesado que quería hacerle una canción a Yayoi, ocupaban sus ratos libres improvisando letras para esa canción y riéndose, ya que la mayoría no eran muy buenas ni estaban muy elaboradas. Muy a menudo Lily estaba con ellos.

- Si Jun nos encuentra así, le va a sentar bastante mal.- comentó Taro una vez que logró dejar de reír.  
- Bueno. Cantamos bien, algo es algo.- dijo Lily en tono mordaz.  
- Querrás decir que tú cantas bien. Yo desentono un tanto.- replicó Genzo.  
- Eso es por falta de costumbre.- contestó ella con desenfado-. No tienes mala voz, en absoluto. Y tú tampoco, Misaki.  
- El otro día él y Matsuyama le cantaron a Misugi _Have you ever loved a woman?_.- evocó Misaki.  
- Me habría gustado oírlo.- sonrió Lily.  
- Te cantaré todas las canciones que quieras, hermosa.- le dijo al oído Wakabayashi.

Ella le dio un cariñoso empujón.

- Eh… si no les importa, ¿podrían ser un poco menos melosos? No me gusta andar de sujetavelas.- espetó Misaki.

Genzo y Lily se rieron.

- Lo siento.- se disculparon al unísono.

**Fin del capítulo. ******

Notas:  
El término "sujetavelas" se refiere a cuando una persona se encuentra a solas con una pareja y siente que sobra.


End file.
